The invention relates to a process for preparing mucopolysaccharide compositions endowed with high antithrombotic activity, the compositions obtained and their use as an active principle of a medicament.
It is known that compositions of this type have been obtained from heparin by alcoholic extraction, or again, by depolymerisation by chemical or enzymatical route.
In general, these processes enable the production of compositions or fractions consisting of mucopolysaccharides or MPS whose chains contain about 25 to 30 units at the most and possess an anti-Xa activity measured by the Yin Wessler titer (YW) higher than that of heparin and an overall anticoagulant activity, expressed by the USP titer, less than that of heparin, this titer can even have a value which is very low to practically nil.
These products have the interest of exerting a more specific activity than heparin on certain steps brought into play in the coagulation process.
According to the operational conditions used for their production, these products have YW/USP ratios and values of the YW titers within a given range, which permits the products to be selected which appear most appropriate for a given treatment.
The production of these products easily is naturally of essential interest.
In the research for means enabling the easy production of compositions corresponding to a given profile as regards, in particular, their YW titer and their ratio of YW to USP titers, Applicants have observed that by operating under particular conditions, it is possible to isolate such products from other MPS compositions.
These studies have, in addition, resulted in developing a new family of MPS possessing biological activities of great interest.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel process for preparing compositions of MPS with high antithrombotic activity whose simple employment enables products of great usefulness to be made easily available.
It relates also to providing MPS compositions possessing particularly a biological activity in the field of coagulation.
It is another object of the invention to provide medicaments endowed with high antithrombotic activity, used for the prevention and/or treatment of thromboses.